


she says i smell like safety and home

by LambSauced



Series: Love the way that you conquer your fear [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Tags Are Hard, this is based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambSauced/pseuds/LambSauced
Summary: “I forgot my gym shirt and no one is letting me borrow theirs so can I have yours, even though it’s several sizes too large? Thanks, but you can stop telling me I look really cute in your clothing because I can’t stop blushing.”





	she says i smell like safety and home

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another High school AU with no supernatural. I just like to ignore all the angst and pump out pure fluff.
> 
> Anyway, I'm a walking meme. Seeya.

Waverly groaned in frustration, her forehead coming into contact with the shelf in her gym locker. Her empty gym locker.

 

“You okay, Waves?” Chrissy Nedley asked as she eyed her friend worriedly from where she sat on the bench behind her, fingers twisting at the laces of her plimsoles.

 

“Just peachy.”

 

“What wrong?”

 

“I think Wynonna stole my gym shirt. I don’t have a spare. Can I borrow yours?” The brunette turned and grinned nervously at the other girl. 

 

Chrissy shrugged with a small, apologetic smile,

 

“Sorry, Waverly, this is my only one.” She gestured to the current shirt she was already wearing, the pale blue of Purgatory High's gym kit a clear indication of the truth, and Waverly groaned yet again. Around them, the rows of girls were thinning out as they finished their dressing and began exiting the changing amongst a loud chatter of gossip and giggles. The fluorescent lights that blinked overhead were harsh, and were already giving Waverly a head ache.  

 

“Damn it, where am I gonna get a shirt from now?” She grumbled, and a moment of silence passed before Chrissy Nedley spoke up again.

 

“You could ask Nicole.” 

 

The short girl span around rapidly, almost smashing her head against the open locker door as her eyes landed on the redhead who was still rifling through her own locker at the end of their row. No. There was no way Waverly would ask her forever-long crush if she could borrow a shirt. A shirt that most likely smelled deliciously of vanilla dipped donuts and cinnamon, a scent that was just so perfectly Nicole that it made Waverly’s throat constrict as a lump formed. She swallowed thickly.

 

“You know I can’t do that! Oh my god, that would be so embarrassing…” The smaller of the two whisper-shouted to her friend who was giving her a knowing look that, honestly, Waverly absolutely hated because _why exactly did she tell her about her crush on the basketball star again_?

 

“You don’t really have a choice at this point, Waves,” The Sheriffs daughter stood and winked at Waverly as she passed her, “I’ll see you outside.”

 

And with that, she left, and Waverly found herself alone in the changing room  with Nicole Haught. Sweet, gorgeous, Nicole Haught who left butterflies erupting in Waverly’s stomach at her very presence. Nicole, who was very nearly close to finishing and leaving. _Now or never, Waverly!_

 

Taking a deep breath, Waverly approached the taller girl as she tied up her shoe lace, her tongue poking out in adorable concentration and the brunette’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. ‘ _Come on, you can do this. It’s just a girl. All you’re doing is asking to borrow a shirt. Please, God, may she have a shirt I do_ not _want this to be any more awkward_ ’

 

“Hi there! I mean, ‘hi’…Nicole. Haught.” _Oh this was just off to a flying start_.

 

“Hey, Waverly Earp.” The redhead looked up, and flashed the girl a dimpled smile before standing up herself, looming quite a few inches over Waverly herself.

 

“Well, I recently realised that I do not have a gym shirt, I think my sister stole it, isn’t she just terrible? Heh, anyway, I know this is kind of weird because we don’t know each other super well but I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt? ‘cos you’re sort of the only one around and Chrissy didn’t have one so you’d be a real life-saver.” Waverly mumbled out in one breath, a nervous laugh soon following.

 

Nicole, despite the other girl’s incessant rambling, didn’t seem fazed and just beamed at the shorter girl, turning to pull out a spare shirt from her locker,

 

“Yeah, sure, no problem. Here you go.” She handed Waverly the spare light blue uniform gym shirt that.

 

Gratefully, Waverly took the shirt, and Nicole turned around to allow the Earp to change in privacy, and she couldn’t help the heat that climbed up her chest and into her already rosy cheeks as found herself pulling her shirt off with her childhood crush only 3 feet away. ‘ _See? This isn’t going so bad_!’ she thought to herself, before the fabric around her arms became taught and tight and, with only final attempt at yanking the offending material off, became stuck around her head and in her hair. She had maybe not anticipated the tightness of the shirt that she was wearing that day. Oh shit-sticks, was she wearing a nice bra?

 

“Crap. Uh, Nicole? I’m stuck, so…” She called out and she heard that beautiful chuckle come closer and Nicole approached and warm hands grabbed the shirt gently and began to pull gingerly, unhooking the sleeve from her elbow where it had caught.

 

“Here, lemme help.” Waverly didn’t realise she sucked in a breath as the slightly calloused fingertips grazed her skin. The moment lasted too long and too short, and soon Nicole was in front of her again, giving her that smile as she handed over the shirt and turned back around.

 

“Thanks.” The brunette mumbled as she pulled the new shirt over her head and attempted to let the cold fabric cooling her burning skin. 

 

“No problem,” The redhead began giggling as she saw the shorter girl being slightly swamped by the shirt that was almost a dress, hanging just above her mid-thigh. 

 

“What?” Waverly couldn’t help but join in as she pulled at the loose clothing.

 

“Nothing. You look cute.” Nicole attempted to quell her laughter as she looked at Waverly, and suddenly her cheeks were bright red again and her eyes were fixed on the ground, a hand clasping her face in an attempt to hide the flush.

 

“Oh my stars, stop!”

 

“What? You are!”

 

“Nicole!” A little flustered at just being called 'cute' by Nicole freaking Haught, Waverly reached around her body to twist the baggy material into a knot at the small of her back before tucking it in, just as she had gotten into habit of doing with her Shorty's shirt. 

 

"There. Much better!" She smiled, pleased at herself, admiring her handiwork, and she glanced up just in time to catch a red-faced Nicole staring at the sliver of skin between her shorts and where the shirt had been tied off.

 

"Awesome. Let's go." the redhead expertly hiding her embarrassment (much to Waverly's envy).

 

And the two laughed as they made their way out of the changing room. And much to Waverly’s secret delight, she realised she didn’t need to hope for the shirt to smell of Nicole, as the redhead remained close to her throughout the entirety of the Gym lesson. (And lunch too).

 


End file.
